Rico
Rico is a male customer who made his first appearance as a closer in Papa's Taco Mia! Flipdeck Info Hometown: Tacodale Occupation: Welder Loves: Chili Hates: Shaving This tough biker arrived with an attitude as a Closer in Papa’s Taco Mia!, but after a relaxing vacation on Calypso Island he started to mellow out. When he’s not visiting Papa’s restaurants, he’s riding around the country and sampling chili at various roadhouses. Rico is perfecting his own original chili recipe, and hopes that customers will one day line up to try a bowl of his chili! Appearance Rico is a man who wears a black vest with light brown stitches, black biker sunglasses, and a pale blue bandana. His white t-shirt has light stains, and he wears a brown chained belt on his dark blue jeans. He has a big ratted beard and mustache, and face is lightly dusted with freckles. From Papa's Cupcakeria onwards, he wears a horizontally black and red striped shirt. Clean-Up His clothing and beard were remodeled. Styles Style B Rico wears a blue and off-white striped shirt under a brown blazer with black and red stitches, dark sleeves, and strings of zippers visible. He wears a red bandana, a pair of dark aviator glasses, and black pants. He also wears black shoes with silver soles and cadet blue laces. Style H Rico looks like a large pumpkin during Halloween. He wears black overalls with an orange front and carved Jack-o-Lantern face on it and an orange bandana with a green "stem" tucked on it. Orders Papa's Taco Mia! *Hard Shell with Chicken *Black Beans *White Rice *Tomatoes *Loco Mystery Sauce Papa's Freezeria *Small Cup *Creameo Bits *Mint Syrup *Smooth Blend *Whipped Cream *Nuts *Shaved Mints *Creameo, Cherry Papa's Pancakeria *Pancake *Chocolate Chips *Pancake *Chocolate Chips *Pancake *Chocolate Chips *1 Butter *Drink: **Large Milk with Cocoa Papa's Burgeria HD/To Go! *Bottom Bun *Onion Ring *Well-Done Patty *Mushrooms *Lettuce *Mustard *Top Bun Papa's Wingeria *8 Atomic Chicken Strips (all) *8 Buffalo Boneless Wings (all) *Mango Chili Dip Papa's Hot Doggeria *Kielbasa on a Hoagie Roll *Papa's Ballpark Mustard *Chili *Onions *Drink and Popcorn: **Medium Hyper Green **Medium Buttered Popcorn Papa's Cupcakeria *Liner B *Vanilla Cake *Cupcake 1: **White Frosting **Chocolate Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **Nutty Butter Cup *Cupcake 2: **Chocolate Frosting **Chocolate Chips **Creameo Bits **Nutty Butter Cup Holiday (Onionfest) *Liner B *Vanilla Cake *Cupcake 1: **White Frosting **Purple Burple Drizzle **Sourballs **Sarge Gobstopper *Cupcake 2: **Chocolate Frosting **Chocolate Chips **Creameo Bits **Nutty Butter Cup Papa's Freezeria HD *Small Cup *Cherry Cordials *Neapolitan Syrup *Smooth Blend *Chocolate Whipped Cream *Nuts *Waffle Cone Wedge, Creameo, Waffle Cone Wedge Papa's Pastaria *Regular Macaroni *Papa's Marinara Sauce *Crushida Pepper *4 Green Peppers *5 Sausages *Poppyseed Roll Holiday (Chilifest) *Regular Cellentani *Rico's Chili *Crushida Pepper *4 Mushrooms *5 Sausages *Poppyseed Roll Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Large Cup *Cherry Cordials *Neapolitan Syrup *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *Sugarplum Topping *2 Blondies *Dipped Pretzel, Waffle Cone Wedge, Dipped Pretzel Papa's Donuteria *Chocolate Roll Donut **Vanilla Icing **Chocolate Chips *Red Velvet Ring Donut with Blackberry Jelly **Red Icing **Chocolate Chips *Chocolate Long John with Chocolate Mousse **Chocolate Icing **Chocolate Chips Holiday (Starlight Jubilee) *Chocolate Star Donut **Starlight Icing **Blue Star Sprinkles *Red Velvet Ring Donut with Jubilee Jelly **Red Icing **Cherrybomb Drizzle **Chocolate Chips *Chocolate Long John with Chocolate Mousse **Chocolate Icing **Cherrybomb Drizzle Papa's Wingeria HD *8 Atomic Chicken Strips *8 BBQ Hog Wings *Mango Chili Dip Papa's Pizzeria To Go! *6 Capicola (left, top right) *4 Sausages (bottom right) *6 Onions (right) *Well-Done Bake *8 Slices Papa's Cheeseria *Pretzel Bread with Shredded Cheddar *Fajita Peppers *Pulled Pork *Fajita Peppers *Sauteed Onions *Southwest Sauce *Regular *Fries: **French Fries **Rico's Chili **Cheddar Topping Holiday (Starlight BBQ) *Texas Toast with Shredded Cheddar *Fajita Peppers *Pulled Pork *Fajita Peppers *Sauteed Onions *Southwest Sauce *Regular *Fries: **French Fries **Rico's Chili **Cheddar Topping Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! *Liner B *Vanilla Cake *Cupcake 1: **White Frosting **Purple Burple Drizzle **Sourballs **Gummy Onion *Cupcake 2: **Chocolate Frosting **Chocolate Chips **Creameo Bits **Nutty Butter Cup Holiday (New Year) *Liner B *Confetti Cake *Cupcake 1: **White Frosting **Purple Burple Drizzle **Sourballs **Gummy Onion **Streamer *Cupcake 2: **Chocolate Frosting **Chocolate Chips **Countdown Candies **Nutty Butter Cup **Streamer Papa's Cupcakeria HD *Liner B *Vanilla Cake *Cupcake 1: **White Frosting **Sourballs **Gummy Onion, Cherry, Gummy Onion *Cupcake 2: **Chocolate Frosting **Chocolate Chips **Creameo Bits **Nutty Butter Cup Holiday (New Year) *Liner B *Confetti Cake *Cupcake 1: **White Frosting **Flavor X Drizzle **Sourballs **Gummy Onion, Streamer, Gummy Onion *Cupcake 2: **Chocolate Frosting **Chocolate Chips **Stache Sprinkles **Candle, Nutty Butter Cup, Candle Papa's Bakeria *Peanut Butter Swirl Crust *Fudge Filling *Peanut Butter Fluff *Peanut Butter Fluff *Fudge Filling *Vented Crust *White Chocolate Syrup (All Over) *8 Chocolate Mousse Dollops (Inner Ring) *8 Whipped Cream Dollops (Outer Ring) Holiday (New Year) *Peanut Butter Swirl Crust *Fudge Filling *Peanut Butter Fluff *Peanut Butter Fluff *Fudge Filling *Vented Crust *Flavor X Drizzle (All Over) *8 Rainbow Meringue Dollops (Inner Ring) *8 Yum n' M Cookies (Outer Ring) Papa's Taco Mia HD As a Closer, Rico's orders change with the holidays. Papa's Sushiria *Ukoniro Soy Paper with White Rice *Flipped **Shiitake Mushrooms **Green Onions **Wagyu *Tempura Crunch *General Tso Sauce *Bubble Tea: **Chocolate Tea with Tapioca Pearls Holiday (Starlight BBQ) *Ukoniro Soy Paper with White Rice *Flipped **Fried Onion Strings **Green Onions **Wagyu *Tempura Crunch *Lone Star Pit Sauce *Bubble Tea: **Chocolate Tea with Tapioca Pearls Papa's Taco Mia To Go! As a Closer, Rico's orders change with holidays. Papa's Pancakeria HD/To Go! *Pancake *Chocolate Chips *Pancake *Chocolate Chips *Pancake *Chocolate Chips *1 Butter *Drink: **Large Milk with Cocoa Holiday (Halloween) *Pancake *Chocolate Chips *Pancake *Chocolate Chips *Pancake *Chocolate Chips *1 Candy Corn *Drink: **Large Milk with Cocoa Papa's Pizzeria HD * Garlic Knot Crust * Rustic Romana with Smoked Cheddar Cheese * 6 Capicolas (Left and Upper Right Side) * 4 Green Peppers (Left Side) * 6 Onions (Right Side) * 4 Sausages (Bottom Right Side) * Well-Done Bake * 8 Slices Holiday (Easter) * Garlic Knot Crust * Rustic Romana with Smoked Cheddar Cheese * 6 Capicolas (Left and Upper Right Side) * 4 Carrot Sticks (Left Side) * 6 Onions (Right Side) * 4 Sausages (Bottom Right Side) * Well-Done Bake * 8 Slices Papa's Hot Doggeria HD/To Go! *Kielbasa on a Hoagie Roll *Papa's Ballpark Mustard *Chili *Onions *Jalapeños *Drink and Popcorn: **Medium Fizzo **Medium Buttered Popcorn Holiday (Starlight BBQ) *Kielbasa on a Smoked Cheddar Bun *Lone Star Pit Sauce *Chili *Onions *Jalapeños *Drink and Popcorn: **Medium Fizzo **Medium Buttered Popcorn Papa's Scooperia/HD *Peanut Butter Cookie with Chocolate Chips **Chocolate Ice Cream *Fudge Cookie with Butterzinger Bits **Cookies and Cream *Peanut Butter Cookie with Pretzel Bits **Vanilla Ice Cream *Chocolate Syrup *Peanuts *Cherry, Waffle Cone, Cherry Holiday (Onionfest) *Peanut Butter Cookie with Chocolate Chips **Chocolate Ice Cream *Fudge Cookie with Sourballs **Onion Overdrive Ice Cream *Peanut Butter Cookie with Pretzel Bits **Vanilla Ice Cream *Chocolate Syrup *Peanuts *Cherry, Waffle Cone, Cherry Papa's Scooperia To Go! *Peanut Butter Cookie with Chocolate Chips **Chocolate Ice Cream *Fudge Cookie with Butterzinger Bits **Cookies and Cream *Peanut Butter Cookie with Pretzel Bits **Vanilla Ice Cream *Chocolate Syrup *Peanuts *Cherry, Waffle Cone, Cherry Holiday (Cinco de Mayo) *Peanut Butter Cookie with Chocolate Chips **Chocolate Ice Cream *Fudge Cookie with Capirotada Blend **Cookies and Cream *Peanut Butter Cookie with Pretzel Bits **Vanilla Ice Cream *Chocolate Syrup *Cinco Swirls *Peanuts *Cherry, Waffle Cone, Cherry Papa's Wingeria To Go! * 6 Peri Peri Hog Wings (All) * 2 Atomic Chicken Strips (All) * 2 Potato Skins (All) * 2 French Fries (All) * 2 Southwest Dips Holiday (Maple Mornings) * 6 Peri Peri Hog Wings (All) * 2 Atomic Chicken Strips (All) * 2 Potato Skins (All) * 2 Bacons (All) * 2 Shirred Egg Papa's Donuteria To Go! * Red Velvet Ring Donut ** Red Rose Icing ** Chocolate Chips * Chocolate Long John with Blackberry Jelly ** Chocolate Icing ** Neapolitan Drizzle ** Crushed Peanuts * Chocolate Roll ** Vanilla Icing ** Chocolate Chips Holiday (Starlight Jubilee) * Red Velvet Ring Donut ** Red Rose Icing ** Chocolate Chips * Chocolate Long John with Blackberry Jelly ** Starlight Icing ** Cherrybomb Drizzle ** Blue Star Sprinkles * Chocolate Roll ** Vanilla Icing ** Blue Star Sprinkles Ranks required to unlock him *Papa's Freezeria: Rank 35 *Papa's Burgeria HD: Rank 21 *Papa's Wingeria/To Go!: Rank 30 *Papa's Hot Doggeria: Rank 11 *Papa's Burgeria To Go!: Rank 23 *Papa's Cupcakeria: Rank 22 *Papa's Freezeria HD: Rank 22 *Papa's Pastaria: Rank 6 *Papa's Freezeria To Go!: Rank 33 *Papa's Donuteria: Rank 58 *Papa's Wingeria HD: Rank 24 *Papa's Pizzeria To Go!: Rank 17 *Papa's Cheeseria: Rank 18 *Papa's Cupcakeria To Go!: Rank 62 *Papa's Cupcakeria HD: Rank 2 *Papa's Bakeria: Rank 8 *Papa's Sushiria: Rank 22 *Papa's Pancakeria HD/To Go!: Rank 30 *Papa's Pizzeria HD: Rank 32 *Papa's Hot Doggeria HD/To Go!: Rank 18 Unlockables *In Papa's Hot Doggeria, he is unlocked with Kielbasa. *In Papa's Cupcakeria/HD, he is unlocked with Sourballs. *In Papa's Freezeria HD/To Go!, he is unlocked with Neapolitan Syrup. *In Papa's Pastaria, he is unlocked with Chilifest and Rico's Chili. *In Papa's Donuteria, he is unlocked with Jubilee Jelly. *In Papa's Wingeria HD/To Go!, he is unlocked with Hog Wings. *In Papa's Pizzeria To Go!/HD, he is unlocked with Capicola. *In Papa's Cheeseria, he is unlocked with Rico's Chili. *In Papa's Cupcakeria To Go!, he is unlocked with Countdown Candies. *In Papa's Bakeria, he is unlocked with Rainbow Meringue Dollops. *In Papa's Sushiria and Papa's Hot Doggeria HD/To Go!, he is unlocked with Lone Star Pit Sauce. *In Papa's Pancakeria HD/To Go!, he is unlocked with Chocolate Chips. April Fool's Day Jokes Rico was the subject of Flipline Studios' first two April Fools blog posts. Rico's Chiliria On April 1, 2012, Flipline Studios announced that after 14 months of development, they were coming out with a new game featuring Rico called "Rico's Chiliria". While details were "coming soon," the only update was that this was an April Fool's Day joke. A poster advertising for Rico's Chiliria becomes available for purchase to decorate restaurant lobbies in many Gamerias after that, with a tagline of "Keep Rico's dream alive of opening his own Chiliria!" Rowdy Rico: When Chili Attacks! On April 1, 2013, Flipline Studios announced the creation of a new platformer game, Rowdy Rico: When Chili Attacks! with Rico playing the role of the main protagonist. "Rico is hauling his world famous chili to the Oniontown Chili-fest when he hits an unexpected detour. A strange portal opens up swallowing Rico, his chopper, and of course his spicy Chili. Can Rowdy Rico find his way out of this chili nightmare, or will he be forced into a life of serving bland meals in the depths of Fort Onion?" The release date was set for April 31, 2013, implying once again that this was an April Fool's joke. The outfit Rico wears in the poster becomes one of two available outfits players can purchase for Rico in Papa Louie 2: When Burgers Attack!, and becomes his regular clothing for Papa's Cupcakeria and beyond. Rowdy Rico: When Chili Attacks! becomes the fifth arcade game furniture made available for players to purchase and use to decorate Papa's Pastaria lobby, and is a Rare Prize that can be won in Papa's Donuteria afterwards. It has a description of "Keep the dream alive with Rowdy Rico: When Chili Attacks!" Stickers Papa's Bakeria Papa's Taco Mia HD Papa's Sushiria Papa's Pancakeria HD Papa's Pizzeria HD Papa's Hot Doggeria HD Papa's Scooperia/HD/To Go! Papa's Pancakeria To Go! Papa's Wingeria To Go! Papa's Donuteria To Go! Earn all three stickers in either games to get this outfit: Onionfest Crown Classic * 2019: He lost to LePete in the Green Onion Division. However, he returned in the Wild Onion Division, but he lost to Kingsley. Trivia *Rico is the only customer who was given a reason as why he is no longer a Closer, notably in a Flipdeck. *His Flipdeck picture is similar to the 2012 April Fools' picture. *You can buy a bandana identical to Rico's in Papa's Hot Doggeria and beyond. *Even though he likes spicy foods, he doesn't order Red Hot Popcorn or Hot Sauce in Papa's Hot Doggeria. *His current outfit (as of Papa's Cupcakeria) is his Style B in Papa Louie 2: When Burgers Attack!, except that the bandana remains blue. *Starting from Papa's Pastaria, the Rowdy Rico game become an arcade box as a furniture, and as a prize onwards. *He only orders Chocolate Chips on each of his donuts outside his favorite holiday in Papa's Donuteria. **He and Greg are also the only customers in the game to order the same ingredient on all three donuts outside of their favorite holidays. *He is currently dating Rhonda, according to the latter's Flipdeck. **They are one of five pairs of customers known to be in a relationship. *He has been the subject of several holiday posts. (3) **The 2012 April Fool's Day post. **The 2013 April Fool's Day post. **The 2016 Valentine's Day post. *Rico has his own mini-game based off of him; Rico's Chiliworks. Order Tickets Rico Taco.png|Rico's Taco Mia! order rico fr.jpg|Rico's Freezeria order Rico's Pancakeria Order.png|Rico's Pancakeria order Rico Burger.png|Rico's Burgeria HD order Rico zpse4a17ea3.jpg|Rico's Wingeria order Rico Hot.png|Rico's Hot Doggeria order Rico BTG.png|Rico's Burgeria To Go! order Rico-order-Onionfest-Papa's Cupcakeria.png|Rico's Cupcakeria order during Onionfest rico cupcakeria ®.png|Rico's Cupcakeria regular order Rico Freeze.png|Rico's Freezeria HD order Rico Chili.png|Rico's Pastaria order during Chilifest Rico Pasta.png|Rico's Pastaria regular order Rico Freezeria To Go!.png|Rico's Freezeria To Go! order Rico's Donuteria order during Starlight Jubilee.png|Rico's Donuteria order during Starlight Jubilee Rowdy Rico.png|Rico's Donuteria regular order Rico WHD.png|Rico's Wingeria HD order Rico PTG.png|Rico's Pizzeria To Go! order Rico's Cheeseria order during Starlight BBQ.png|Rico's Cheeseria order during Starlight BBQ Rico's Cheeseria Order.png|Rico's Cheeseria regular order ricocupcakeriatogo(H).jpg|Rico's Cupcakeria To Go! order during New Year ricocupcakeriatogo.jpg|Rico's Cupcakeria To Go! regular order Rico New Year HD.png|Rico's Cupcakeria HD order during New Year Rico CHD.png|Rico's Cupcakeria HD regular order Screen Shot 2016-04-05 at 10.46.54 AM.png|Rico's Bakeria order during New Year Rico's Bakeria Order.png|Rico's Bakeria regular order Rico Taco Mia HD.png|Rico's Taco Mia HD orders throughout the holidays Papa's Sushiria Rico (Holiday).png|Rico's Sushiria order during Starlight BBQ Papa's Sushiria Rico (Regular).png|Rico's Sushiria regular order Pancakeria HD Rico (Holiday).png|Rico's Pancakeria HD order during Halloween Pancakeria HD Rico (Regular).png|Rico's Pancakeria HD regular order IMG_1268.JPG|Rico's Pizzeria HD order during Easter Rico Pizzeria HD (Regular).png|Rico's Pizzeria HD regular order Hot Doggeria HD Rico (Holiday).png|Rico's Hot Doggeria HD order during Starlight BBQ Hot Doggeria HD Rico (Regular).png|Rico's Hot Doggeria HD regular order Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! Rico (Holiday).png|Rico's Hot Doggeria To Go! order during Starlight BBQ Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! Rico (Regular).png|Rico's Hot Doggeria To Go! regular order Screen Shot 2018-09-04 at 8.34.51 PM.png|Rico's Scooperia/HD order during Onionfest Rico's Scooperia RegularOrder.png|Rico's Scooperia/HD regular order Papa's Scooperia To Go! Rico (Holiday).jpg|Rico's Scooperia To Go! order during Cinco de Mayo Papa's Scooperia To Go! Rico (Regular).jpg|Rico's Scooperia To Go! regular order Papa's Pancakeria To Go! Rico (Holiday).jpg|Rico's Pancakeria To Go! order during Halloween Papa's Pancakeria To Go! Rico (Regular).jpg|Rico's Pancakeria To Go! regular order Rico wingeria holiday order.jpeg|Rico's Wingeria To Go! order during Maple Mornings. Rico wingeria to go order.jpeg|Rico's Wingeria To Go! regular order. Rico’s DTG! SJ order.JPG|Rico's Donuteria To Go! order during Starlight Jubilee. Rico’s DTG! regular order.JPG|Rico's Donuteria To Go! regular order. Gallery RicoBCU.png|Rico's old look Th Rico.png Rico (taco mia¡).jpg|Thumbs Up! Rico Perfect.jpg|Perfect taco for Rico! Rico Outfits.png|Rico in Papa Louie 2 Rico's new shirt.jpg|Rico's striped shirt in Rowdy Rico... rico's striped shirt.png|...and in Cupcakeria. Odd couple.png|Maggie and Rico sitting on a bench Perfect Breakfast for Rico.png|Rico has perfect pancakes! FileMad rico ppa 1.jpg|Rico is not pleased... Poor Rico.png Rico playing his own game!!!.png|Rico is playing his own game! Perfect Cupcakes for Rico.png Perfect Pasta for Rico.png|Rico's pasta is perfect! Perfect Pasta for Rico 2.png|Rico has another perfect pasta Perfect Pasta for Rico 3.png|Rico has once again, more perfect pasta Mince 22.PNG|Rico ordering in Papa's Hot Doggeria Rosquillas perfectas para Rico.png bandicam 2014-08-15 22-36-50-345.jpg Nick and rico.png|Rico dining in Donuteria with Nick (Pastaria) Rico before star customer.png Screen shot 2014-09-30 at 20.55.02.png|Angry Rico Rico perfect.png|Rico and Willow share their perfect donuts! Newyears2015.jpg RicoPerfectFreezeriaHD.jpg|Perfect Cherry Cordial Freeze for Rico in Freezeria HD Ricoperfect.png|Rico has some more perfect wings! Rico Perfect Order in Cheeseria.png RicoCheeseriaPerfect.PNG|Rico gets a perfect sandwich! Screenshot 2015-06-24-13-03-48.jpg|5 stars up the bronze! Screenshot 2015-06-24-10-18-02.jpg|Unlocking Rico in Pizzeria To Go! Idź na dietę.png|Blank Burger For Rico! rico's cupcake.jpg Valentines2016.jpg Pumpkin Rico.png|Rico's Halloween costume in Taco Mia HD bandicam 2016-04-20 19-29-03-757.jpg|"What's this? A mountain made from raw pancakes bit soaked in maple syrup? You will never ever play my chiliworks!" Big Pumpkin.png|Big Pumpkin! Catturak.PNG TM Debuts.png Heavy dance.JPG|And yet, the only dancer in the group isn't dancing. Donas perfectas para Rico y Peggy.jpg Angry Rico (Cleaned).PNG Ricoapproved.png|PTMTG! Rico Approved! Rico & Austin are angry.png Perfect Pancakes - Rico.png|Perfect for the Big Pumpkin! Perfect Pancakes - Rico (2).png|"After one year, Rico came back for Bronze Awarded Pancakes!" IMG 1132.JPG Rico perfect on hotdog.png Rico's Piefect.png IMG_0292.PNG IMG 0307.PNG|���� IMG_0427.PNG IMG 0526 (1).PNG IMG_0743.PNG IMG_0892.PNG Ship.JPG|Rico and Rhonda on a date IMG_1170.PNG IMG_1071.PNG Rico Perfect Sundee.png Rico Not Pleased.png Rico Nervous.png Angry Rico.png Big Pauly and Rico at Scooperia.jpg|Rico and Big Pauly at Scooperia IMG_1654.PNG Rico saving Papa Louie.jpg|Rico saved Papa Louie from Radley Madish! Rico Finger Point.png Ordering rico.jpg|Rico and Big Pauly in Scooperia Ordering pauly.jpg|Now it's Big Pauly and Rico in Scooperia! IMG_2271.PNG Bffs2.jpg|BFFs in Hot Doggeria rico ordering.jpg|Rico ordering in Hot Doggeria rico approved.jpg|Rico likes his hot dogs IMG 2572.PNG IMG_2203.PNG Rhonda and Rico.JPG|Rico and Rhonda. IMG_2272.PNG Rico and Iggy.png Fan Art Nick Allan and Rico asleep.png|Nick, Rico, and Allan sleeping art BL4Eq.png|Rico Meme Flipline - Rico.png|By: TheSweetPinkCutie Taco Mia Closers by OrangeMonkey15.jpg|By OrangeMonkey15 es:Rico no:Rico Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Papa's Taco Mia! Debuts Category:Closers Category:Characters with flipdecks Category:R Characters